The present invention relates to a bubble cycling heat exchanger, and especially to a heat exchanger, wherein in a closed liquid pipe, the cold and heat liquids flows to as to form a preferred heat exchange.
A prior art heat pipe radiator includes a seal vacuum chamber filled with proper working fluid. A plurality of radiating fins are installed thereon. A capillary section is installed in the chamber. The heating way is to heat one end of the pipe to boil and evaporate the working fluid. The heat is transferred from a hot section at one side to a cold section at another side. After the gas is condensed to become liquid at the cold section. The liquid flows back due to gravitation or capillary force.
Thus, due to the structure of the heat pipe, the amount of heat to be transferred will be deteriorated with the increment of an operation inclination. Due to the capillary force from the structure of the heat pipe, if overheat occurs, a dry out will be induced. Once dry out occurs, no liquid flows back so that the heating area is full of high temperature gas so that only gas phase exists. Therefore, temperature will increase dramatically so that heat supper conduction in the heat pipe fail and thus the effect is reduced greatly. Furthermore, the non-condensing gas in the heat pipe must be removed completely otherwise super conduction will be affected. Moreover, since an operation inclination exist, the heat pipe is possibly moved or folded. Accordingly, it is apparent that heat pipe has some original disadvantages necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bubble cycling heat exchanger, wherein the vapor will expand so that bubble will separate and thus generate a push force. Thus, fluid in a seal loop will flow so as to transfer heat from one radiating section of electronic elements to another radiating section. Then, the fluid will flow back to the original position. Many different designs are used for being used in a computer so as to improve the radiating effect. Therefore, a higher radiating requirement of a computer is achieved.
In order to achieve the above said objects, a bubble cycling heat exchanger is disclosed in the present invention. A closed fluid loop is in contact with a heat absorbing source through a heat conducting block; the loop has a bubble generator, an expanding area for generating bubbles is installed at loop; the loop is also formed with a guide region from which bubbles is easily separable and a radiator; a heat conducting block of the closed loop is connected to a heat absorbing source; since the overheat of the heat absorbing source will cause the loop to generate bubble; by an unequilibrium formed at the guide region of the loop, the bubbles will separate from the heat absorbing source so that the liquid in the loop flows for transferring heat so that heat is radiated by the fins or other elements of the radiator from the primary element of a computer at the heat absorbing source, the loop operates continuously until a heat equilibrium is achieved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.